Il n'avait aucune chance
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Grey est devenu distant et froid envers tout le monde depuis que Natsu, son meilleur ami dont il est tombé amoureux, a commencé à sortir avec Lucy ... Grey essaye de l'oublier mais Natsu est sans conteste quelqu'un d'obstiné, il fera tout pour savoir ce qu'à Grey qui devra passer aux révélations.


Bonsoir à tous !

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publier un petit OS ! J'avais des projets pour en faire un à la saint valentin mais ... mon ordi m'avait lâché -' Réparé et en pleine forme, lui et moi reprenons du service ! Et c'est un plaisir de vous offrir cette nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Non non, ce n'est pas celle là que je voulais faire pour la fête des amoureux ... celle ci date d'il y a longtemps ... commencé il y a quatre mois, finit il y a quelques heures ...

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hiro Mashima, leur créateur !

**Genre : **Romance

**Personnage : **Grey - Natsu

**Ecrit : **principalement dans le train

* * *

**Il n'avait aucune chance ...**

Un jour, Grey se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Il avait encore fait ce rêve ... Ce rêve où il était heureux. Ce rêve où il était avec lui sans que personne ne les sépare. Il n'y avait pas de guilde, il n'y avait pas d'Ignir, mais surtout ... il n'y avait pas de Lucy Heartfilia !

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Natsu sortait avec Lucy, sa partenaire blonde. Ça l'avait anéantit et il s'était mis à les détester de plus profond de son âme. Désormais, il faisait cavalier seul, il partait en mission seul et revenait toujours avec sa conquête masculine du moment. L'amour fait faire des choses stupides et Grey n'échappait pas à la règle. Au début personne ne se rendait vraiment compte de qui étaient ces hommes avec lesquels Grey arrivait semaines après semaines à la guilde. Seule Erza et le Maître avaient compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il était devenu aussi agressif avec la constellationniste et le chasseur de dragon, et qui étaient tous ces hommes. Ses autres confrères n'avaient saisis que le deuxième point, jetant ainsi un froid entre le mage de glace et les autres, mal à l'aise avec ses préférences, rendant Grey encore plus triste qu'il ne semblait l'être déjà. Jubia avait finit par le lâcher, ce fut le seul point positif à cet événement. Ce pot de colle avait finit par succomber au charme de Lyon … encore un couple qui lui donnait la nausée … Ensuite Erza et Wendy ont essayé de l'aider mais les propos blessant du brun avaient eus raison de la pauvre petite mage de l'air rendant la chevalière hors d'elle. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es malheureux qu'il faut t'en prendre aux autres » lui avait elle dit. Elle n'eut comme réponse un hochement d'épaules. Bien sûr, Grey ne voulait pas faire pleurer Wendy, mais il était en colère.

Aujourd'hui Grey se leva avec la désagréable impression d'être observer par quelqu'un. Il se retourna alors vers son lit pour y découvrir un homme blond allongé, nu comme un vers, recouvert par un drap fin. Il l'avait oublié. Hier en sortant dans les bars il avait fait la rencontre d'un garçon de son âge plutôt beau, des cheveux couleurs blé et des yeux vert très clair, alors il s'était dit, pourquoi pas ? Si ce n'était pas lui, ça aurait été un autre. Pas le temps de boire plus de deux verres qu'ils avaient finit chez Grey. Malheureusement pour le blond dont il avait complètement oublié son nom, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ça en jette aux premiers regards mais ça ne vaut rien au lit …

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

Son ton était plus froid qu'il le désirait mais après tout il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas revoir cet homme, comme il n'avait jamais revu ses anciennes fréquentations d'un soir, ou deux s'il avait su l'impressionner.

_ Et bien je t'attendais pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

_ Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité pour ça … C'était juste pour cette nuit.

_ Je pensais que tu changerais d'avis après ce que je t'ai fait …

_ Bah justement, c'était pas exceptionnel alors évite de t'en vanter d'accord ?

Le blond rougit subitement face aux paroles de Grey et se leva brusquement pour enfiler ses affaires et sortir du bel appartement. Le brun soupira lourdement en entendant la porte claquer bruyamment. Encore une fois, il avait reporté sa frustration sur quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demander. Mais après tout, lui, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Lentement, il s'habilla d'un caleçon propre et d'un t-shirt bleu marine qu'il y avait dans son armoire. Il sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il restait dans ses placards de la cuisine. Après de rapides regards il se résigna au fait qu'il devait faire des courses. Ce matin, il mangerait à la guilde. Il fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bain et en ressortit à peine coiffé et totalement habillé. Il attrapa ses clefs et sortit de chez lui, un sac sous le bras.

Dans la rue, il respira l'air froid de ce début d'hiver en fermant les yeux. Le froid avait toujours l'effet de l'apaiser depuis qu'il était tout petit et puis, il se sentait dans son élément. Ses yeux gris foncés se posèrent ensuite sur le bas côté où un petit chiot blanc comme la neige fouillait dans la poubelle. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui en tendant la main pour le caresser. La petite bête craintive le jaugea du regard puis décida de s'enfuir quand il le jugea trop près de lui. Grey se redressa et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Lui aussi, le fuyait. Cette journée sera mauvaise. Il embraya le chemin vers le bâtiment de la guilde. Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus son cœur se serrait. Il n'y restera pas longtemps, juste pour prendre un petit déjeuner consistant et choisir une mission qui lui prendrait deux ou trois jours.

En pénétrant dans la salle pour le moment calme de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail, Grey chercha Natsu du regard. Pas de tignasse rose dans les environs et il laissa donc échapper un nouveau soupire mêlant soulagement et agacement. Le voir le rendait trop triste mais savoir qu'il est sûrement avec Lucy en ce moment l'énervait encore plus. Il s'appuya au comptoir où Mirajane lavait quelques verres. Fidèle à elle même, elle le salua avec un sourire définitivement sincère.

_ Tu es là tôt dis moi.

_ Je n'avais plus rien à manger.

_ Je vois, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Un petit déjeuner complet ?

_ S'il te plaît.

Elle se retourna pour aller en cuisines avec ce même entrain dont elle seule avait le secret. Grey se dirigea vers les tableaux des missions pour patienter. À sa grande surprise, il était quasiment vide. Un petit mot du maître disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'approuver les missions reçues à cause d'un conseil de maîtres. Il les lu une par une et remarqua qu'aucune ne le ferait se déplacer plus d'une journée. Il jura dans sa barbe et arracha celle qui était la mieux payée. « Débarrasser moi des balcans qui rôdent près de ma ferme ! » était écris en gros sur l'annonce, cent mille joyaux. De l'argent facile. Mirajane réapparut avec un énorme plateau garnit de pains au chocolat et croissants, un verre de jus d'orange et un bol de café fumant.

_ Merci Mirajane !

_ A ton service ! Tiens, tu as pris une mission ?

_ Celle des balcans.

_ J'en prends note !

Le brun commença à engloutir un premier croissant quand la jeune femme se pencha vers lui, l'air inquiet.

_ Est ce que ça va Grey ?

_ Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Mes amis me fuient parce que je suis gay et je me sens seul depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

_ … On ne te fuit pas tous tu sais ?

_ Je sais, Erza, Wendy, Cana et toi vous n'avez pas changées depuis que vous le savez mais … les autres oui.

_ C'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas comment se comporter avec toi. Ils réussiront à passer outre d'ici peu. Elfman et Lisanna disent qu'ils ont surtout été choqués de l'apprendre. Mais … est ce que ça va avec Natsu ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, impassible.

_ Parce que vous ne vous parlez plus du tout en ce moment. Et Natsu en souffre énormément.

_ Et ?

_ C'est depuis qu'il sort avec Lucy … tu étais amoureux de lui n'est ce pas ?

Grey finit de boire son jus et posa son regard sur l'hôte de l'âme de Satan.

_ C'est de l'histoire ancienne, j'en ai juste marre de lui et de sa parfaite petit amie. C'était tellement évident pour eux deux que ça me fout la gerbe. Je ne les supporte plus et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerais à rester avec eux. C'est comme pour Jubia, c'est parfait qu'elle ait décidé d'arrêter de me coller car sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

_ Grey … tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis n'est ce pas ?

_ … tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

_ En tout cas, Natsu a pris une mission hier et il va te demander d'y aller avec eux, comme avant. Fais un petit effort s'il te plaît ?

_ … je vais partir maintenant, ça nous évitera à tous une scène embarrassante.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son sac et se retourna sans même adresser un regard à la pauvre Mirajane qui ne savait plus quoi faire dans cette situation. Alors qu'il traversait la pièce, au loin, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Happy et Carla entrèrent en rigolant. Et dire qu'il devrait se tenir avec eux … Il chassa ces idées noires de sa tête et continua sa marche, imperturbable, non sans remarquer que le couple se donnait la main.

_ Grey ! Ça va ?! On se disait que tu pouvait venir avec nous sur cette mission et que …

Sans même les regarder, Grey les dépassa sans accélérer le pas.

_ Désolé, j'ai mieux à faire. À plus !

Il sortit. Comme ça … le plus naturel du monde. Jouer celui qui n'en a rien à faire était devenu une seconde peau pour lui désormais. Il inspira une nouvelle fois l'air frigorifié et s'empressa d'aller à la gare. Il n'aurait qu'une demie heure de train pour atteindre Tulipa, la ville où il devait se rendre.

Assis sur une banquette, il se laissa aller et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Il entendait les gens bouger derrière lui pour mettre leurs bagages au dessus d'eux. Il entendait le bruit du moteur se mettre en marche. Il entendit le coup de sifflé du contrôleur. Puis il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à coté de lui ce qui le dérangea un peu mais bon, il ne devait plus y avoir de place. Mais cette personne dégageait une chaleur étonnement puissante. Et à son grand regret, il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable d'émettre une telle chaleur.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous prenez le même train que moi ? Lança-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux.

_ Bah, c'est mieux pour notre mission. Mirajane m'a dit que c'était à Tulipa.

Et dans la même ville en plus ? Il se foutait de qui ?

_ Des balcans à virer d'une ferme ? À nous deux ce sera vite régler.

À ces mots, Grey se redressa subitement et scruta les alentours. Il n'y avait que lui … lui et seulement lui bon sang !

_ Ne t'approprie pas les missions des autres tu veux ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Qui t'as dis que tu pouvais m'accompagner ?

_ Mirajane.

_ Pour qui elle se prend …

_ Pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiète Grey. Tu es distant en ce moment. Pourquoi tu nous fais la tronche ?

_ … Je suis gay.

_ Et alors ? Moi je m'en fout tu sais.

_ C'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

_ Je les ai déjà engueulé avec Erza et Lucy ! Alors fais pas ta tête de mule. Tu es mon meilleur ami tu le sais ça ?

_ … c'est bien ça le problème …

_ Hein ?

_ Lâche moi les baskets tu veux ? J'ai pas envie d'être méchant avec toi !

_ D'accord, je parle plus ! Mais tu m'empêcheras pas de faire cette mission avec toi !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Bah parce que je veux vraiment régler ce problème dont tu ne veux pas me parler qu'il y a entre nous et qu'aussi j'ai presque plus de quoi payer mon loyer.

_ Tu t'en fiche, t'as qu'à vivre avec ta Lucy.

Natsu tiqua à cette phrase qui se voulait dédaigneuse. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'approfondir la chose.

_ Lucy ne t'a rien fait.

_ Rien de ce que tu sais.

_ Alors explique moi …

_ …

_ Je suis sérieux Grey …

Le regard de Natsu était aussi brûlant que ses sorts et Grey n'arriva pas à le soutenir. Il baissa les yeux sur sa bouche révélant de fines lèvres pulpeuses qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Mais il se souvient que ces mêmes lèvres tentatrices avaient déjà goûtées celles de la blonde. Cette satanée fille le brisait à chaque instant de sa vie. Finalement, il céda.

_ Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir ce soir après la mission. Mais je te préviens, une fois dis, on ne pourra plus jamais être ami. D'accord ?

_ … Je suis sûr que tu exagères.

_ Tu verras …

Il lui sourit à pleine dents. Ce sourire l'avait fait craqué depuis tout petit. Depuis quand était il amoureux de lui ? Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne en tout cas. Ils en avaient fait des choses ensemble. Surtout des bagarres d'enfants mais c'était un moyen pour eux de communiquer. Ils se respectaient mutuellement grâce à leurs poings. En se souvenant de tout ça, les lèvres de Grey se déridèrent et décida qu'il fallait faire au moins rendre le voyage le plus agréable possible.

_ … tu n'es pas censé avoir le mal des transports ?

_ Wendy m'a lancé son sort de troïa.

_ Il a encore de l'effet ?

_ Elle a mis une grosse dose pour que je puisse te parler …

_ … je vois.

Le corps de Natsu le dérangeait, il voulait qu'il s'en aille mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, et puis même s'il lui disait, comment pourrait il partir ? Le mieux à faire était de se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour penser à autre chose et s'éloigner le plus possible.

_ Dis Grey …

_ mmh ?

_ … Pourquoi t'es gay ?

La question ne trouva pas de réponse et tout ce que fit le brun sur le moment, c'est se s'interroger sur le pourquoi de la chose … Cette question était stupide, et le mage de glace ne se privera pas de lui faire remarquer.

_ Ça t'arrive souvent de poser des questions aussi stupides ? Idiot.

_ C'est une question comme une autre !

_ Non elle est stupide ! C'est comme si je te demandais pourquoi tu avais les cheveux roses !

En répondant cela, Grey pensa soudainement qu'il y avait justement une réponse logique à cela … mais Natsu n'y pensera sûrement pas. Scientifiquement parlant, l'un de ses parents doit avoir les cheveux roses mais vu qu'il ne s'en souviens pas.

_ Parce que j'ai mangé trop de framboises étant petit ! Je le sais parce que c'est Ignir qui me l'a dit ! Ha ha ha ! Tu dis quoi maintenant, hein ?

Grey était dépité de voir que Natsu croyait encore ces histoires de gamins … Plutôt que d'entrer dans un débat qui finirait par lui donner un mal de crâne il finit par dire que c'était logique. Puis il soupira intérieurement pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons, le voyage serait long.

De son côté, Natsu se disait que reparler avec Grey de la sorte lui faisait du bien. Sentant que Lucy devait être le point central du problème, il évita de parler de cela pendant le trajet. L'idée d'un Grey amoureux de Lucy lui traversa l'esprit l'espace d'un instant mais impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile comme explication. Il réfléchit alors du mieux qu'il put pour déterrer la source du conflit. Reprenons, Grey était gay, Lucy et lui se sont mis ensemble … aurait il peur que Lucy empiète sur leur amitié ? Non il ne ferait pas attention à ce genre de chose. Alors quoi ? Se pourrait il qu'il pense qu'il avantagera sa relation avec Lucy plutôt qu'avec Grey ? Il se sentait tout à fait capable d'entretenir les deux. Il se souvint alors d'un détail, Grey voulait lui parler de quelque chose juste avant que Lucy ne lui fasse sa déclaration. Et à partir du lendemain, il était devenu sombre et distant. Tout à forcément un lien …

Natsu venait de se rendre compte qu'il tournait en rond … rien ne collait avec la personnalité du brun. Finalement, le train s'arrêta et le contrôleur annonça leur arrivée à Tulipa. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers l'adresse de la ferme indiquée. Natsu redoublerait d'efforts pour terminer la mission le plus vite possible, la patience n'étant définitivement pas son fort.

* * *

Le commanditaire, un vieil homme barbu aux cheveux grisonnant leur expliqua que les balcans venaient manger ses récoltes et que l'esprit stellaire de sa femme, Polaris, ne suffisait pas à tous les maîtriser. De ce fait, les balcans mangeaient tous les fruits et légumes petit à petit. Les mages de Fairy Tail le rassurèrent et après avoir fait craquer leurs poings, ils se décidèrent à foncer dans le tas. Un groupe d'une trentaine de singes tous plus laids les uns que les autres les attendaient déjà à l'orée de la forêt.

C'est Grey qui ouvra l'assaut en lançant un magnifique sort de glace. Une dizaine de lances givrées s'élancèrent vers les singes verts, les touchant de plein fouet, non sans se relever juste après. Il poursuivit avec des pics de glace pour les maintenir à distance pendant que Natsu les attaqua avec son souffle du dragon de feu qui faisait mouche à chaque fois. Quelques uns prirent la fuite alors que d'autres, plus fort, ne cédèrent pas. Comme d'un commun accord, Grey utilisa son arc de glace pour tirer une flèche puissante que Natsu renforça avec ses ailes du dragon, formant ainsi une flèche de glace enflammée qui explosa directement sur l'ennemi finissant d'achever leur volonté.

_ Et ne revenez pas ! leur cria le vieux barbu, visiblement fier du résultat.

A la plus grande surprise de Grey, rien n'avait été détruit, juste quelques arbres dans la forêt e environnante un peu carbonisé par Natsu mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le commanditaire. Après que sa femme leur servit du thé pour les remercier, ils reçurent une bourse chacun de cinquante mille joyaux comme récompense et un assortiment de fruits et légumes frais venant directement de leur production.

Ils se retrouvaient sur le quai de la gare, attendant que la locomotive arrive pour les ramener chez eux. Natsu n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et fulminait sur place, un détail que ne manqua pas Grey qui, marre de le voir bouger sur place comme une pile électrique, prit la parole pour en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire qui rendait tout le monde dingue.

_ Je suis tombé amoureux de toi …

Natsu se figea sur place. Il n'y avait pas que les sorts de Grey qui pouvait geler les autres, ses paroles pouvaient avoir le même effet.

_ Et je t'aime encore. C'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné de toi, ça me faisait trop mal de te voir te pavaner avec Lucy. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je la déteste, parce qu'elle possède ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Même si … ce n'est pas très intelligent de lui en vouloir de la sorte mais … c'est plus facile et ça détends.

_ Alors la chose que tu voulais me dire …

_ Non, je voulais juste t'avouer mon homosexualité, pour voir comment tu réagirais. J'aurais pu mieux gérer le fait que tu soit hétéro plutôt que tu arrives le lendemain en coupe avec Lucy. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si ça aurait été plus facile de mourir avec mes parents plutôt que de subir une vie sans joie.

_ Ne dis pas ça …

_ Je le pense vraiment tu sais. Peut être que ma première erreur dans cette vie ça aurait été de survivre à Déliora. Regarde, ma vie n'est qu'une succession de drames, Déliora, mes parents, Ul, Lyon, Ultear, ou bien même Jubia … car je m'en veux de l'avoir traité de la sorte. Et maintenant toi … Tu es bien la seule personne que jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pourrais participer à cette spirale infernale, même involontairement.

_ Tu contenais tout ça depuis tout ce temps ? Bon sang Grey, à quoi ça sert les amis si tu ne leur dis pas tout ? Au moins les choses qui te déprimes, te font du mal. Moi je suis toujours présent pour mes amis, et surtout pour toi. Tu es l'ami le plus précieux que j'ai. Je ne suis pas gay, et évidemment, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Et je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation donc … je ne sais pas quoi faire …

_ Merci.

_ C'est ironique ?

_ Non … merci de ne pas me rejeter. De ne pas t'enfuir … tu as raison, j'aurais du te faire confiance. C'est de ma faute en définitive, j'aurais du te parler.

_ C'est aussi ma faute … J'aurais du voir que ça n'allait pas.

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Une chose qui n'arrivera qu'une seule fois et que je ne demanderai plus jamais ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux …

_ J'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras s'il te plaît …

Sans répondre, Natsu entoura ses bras autour de Grey et le serra contre lui. Le brun ferma les yeux doucement et se laissa emporter par l'étreinte, passant ses bras autour du corps chaud du mage de feu. Il blottit sa tête dans le cou de Natsu, il se sentit bien. Son corps ardent réchauffa le cœur de Grey et il s'accorda, l'espace d'un instant, le privilège de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes qui finirent en torrent. Natsu caressa la tête de son ami tendrement et décida de rester ainsi aussi longtemps que Grey en avait besoin. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le train, Grey avait séché ses yeux et repris un semblant de contenance.

_ Je suis désolé … pour … tout ça …

_ T'inquiète pas …

_ Ça n'arrivera qu'une seule fois, c'est promis.

_ Ça arrivera autant de fois que tu en auras besoin Grey.

_ Ce n'est pas …

_ On a toujours réglé nos différents par les poings. Lorsqu'on était en colère, on se battait, lorsqu'on était triste, on se battait. Alors pourquoi … de temps en temps, on pourrait pas avoir ce genre de moment si ça fait du bien ?

Grey rougit légèrement. C'était à cause de ce genre de réplique et d'attitude qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui … Et parfois il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était pas plutôt qu'une puissante amitié et s'il ne confondait pas ce sentiment avec de l'amour. Mais en sentant son cœur battre intensément, il sut à ce moment précis que c'était un amour sincère. Il sourit en s'en rendant compte et par la même occasion réalisa que ses tourments seraient loin d'être finit. Il aimait Natsu mais hors de question de sacrifier son amitié avec lui. Il le verrait donc tous les jours avec Lucy …

Marchant dans les ruelles de Magnolia, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent. Il y eut un sourire, un regard en coin puis une accolade assez virile pour que personne ne se pose des questions, mais assez tendre pour qu'elle soit intime. Natsu tourna les talons et repris la route de sa chaumière. Par respect pour Grey, il décida de ne pas aller chez Lucy.

Grey quant à lui se dirigea vers son appartement. Au loin, il vit une boule de poil dormir devant le palier de l'immeuble. En le voyant arriver, le chien se releva et s'avança vers lui, tout penaud, comme s'il s'excusait de l'avoir fuit le matin même. Le sculpteur de glace se baissa et tendit une main vers la petite bête désolée qui s'empressa de la lécher. Ce soir, Grey ne sera plus seul, un nouvel ami qu'il pourra blottir quand il se sentira mal venait de lui jurer fidélité. Fier, il remonta dans sa chambre et repensa à sa journée qui, au final, n'était pas si mauvaise même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

**Fin !**

* * *

Oui, ça se finit ... plus ou moins bien ... bref, pas de surplus de yaoi et de citrons dans cet OS. Non, non, non ! Un cœur brisé et c'est tout ... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu cette idée en regardant un épisode de **The Walking Dead** ... Plutôt troublant maintenant qu'on en parle ... Enfin bref, et au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, mes idées ont changé, car de base je voulais que Grey s'en prenne plein la tronche et que Natsu le fuit, mais ça me plaisait pas j'avais pas envie que ma tête rose préférée devienne un conn*rd. Ensuite j'ai voulu les faire finit ensemble ... pour ma défense je n'ai gardé cette idée en mémoire 4 secondes, 2 secondes pour la trouver, 1 pour l'analyser, et une dernière pour conclure que c'était de la m*rde, trop commun, vu et déjà vu, les petits papillons qui tournent autour des bisounours non merci. Donc j'ai fait un mix des deux, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je parle beaucoup en ce moment ... troublant non ?

A la prochaine ;D ! じゃなみんあ。


End file.
